


autumn is here

by chuchucucurumbe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, writing from my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchucucurumbe/pseuds/chuchucucurumbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watched his retreating back and though "autumn is here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn is here

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up and been reading cool new fics and said what the hell imma write some enjoy

Stiles sat on the park bench drinking his coffee. His job interview just finished minutes ago, and the waiting process begun. The air was chilli in a way that help erase the sweat from his hands, he was nervous. For years his dreamed job at Hobbs & Assc had been his driven force to keep studying even after his dad death. It had also helped that Scott was there for him when he couldn't take care of himself. His depression had lead him to almost quit college, but his brother( because scott was his soul brother) had reminded him that his dad would have wanted for him to be strong and not to give up his dreams, ever.

People wore coats and jackets, and carried hot drinks. It was just 4 p.m but the sky's colors varied from oranges to reds, and pitches of navy blue were starting to show. 

Movement to his left startled him. A man sat there, he was wearing a black coat, a dark suit under it. His hair was dark as his clothes, it matched.

Probably a businessman, Stiles thought, if the brighness of his shoes didn't gave him away, this guy was all wall street material.

He didn't seem to notice that Stiles was there, but more likely, was ignoring him, great.

A lady walking her little chuhuahua passed, the pet barked and Stiles noticed how that broke Silent guy out of any daze he was in.

"Feeling the holidays huh?" Stiles said, whatever was going on on that guy's mind seemed worth try to cheer him up.

"It's just thanksgiving" the guy responded,

"just thanksgiving?" Stiles fired back,"dude, you can't just say that, its like implying that Christmas _is just christmas_ "

Silent guy remained quiet a few moments, as if considering what to say next "does it have a meaning, a holiday, if you have no one to share it with?".

That struck Stiles, even when his dad anniversary was now of 3 years, the heartache never left, just eased up a little, but stayed.

With a shuddering breath, Stiles responded "we're never alone, even when we feel like it, there is always someone who loves us, and cares, its just... sometimes we don't realize it", his voice had gone soft, remembering the unconditional support Scott, Ms.Mccall and his friends had showed him when he needed it the most, even if he sidn't knew that.

Silent guy smiled, an oh so very small and fragile one that Stiles's heart broke a bit.

"Guess you're right" he said, in a low tone, like he didn't wanted for him to hear.

Stiles focused his gaze on his surroundings. Less people were walking, mostly couples or owners who had forgotten to take out their dogs for a jog.

The lights illuminating the park make everything look more nostalgic, like magic, or maybe Stiles biased feelings about this time of the year were getting a grip on him

It was getting late, he should go if he wanted to catch the bus to take him to another bus stop that would take him to 5 blocks from his apartment, oh the wonders of living in N.Y

Wall street guy read his mind, he stood up, looked at him, smiled cautiously, and left.

As Stiles watched his retreating back he though, "autumn is here".

**Author's Note:**

> Well, its kind of mahhh  
> Not satisfied with the ending result but I just wanted to write the idea, I may change it later, revise it or whatever  
> Hope you liked it


End file.
